This invention relates generally to cards containing information concealed under a scratch-off coating and more particularly to cards having security features to prevent the show-through of the concealed information when a bright light is applied to one side of the card.
Scratch-off coatings are commonly used to conceal printed or imaged information, such as a lottery card, phone card, or game piece. If the scratch-off coatings used are not sufficiently opaque, the concealed information runs the risk of being read if a bright light is shown through the card. To prevent this, very opaque scratch-off coatings such as latex have been used or special foil coated paper board products are used.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present cards with concealed information. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.